Una Rosa es Mejor opción que un Dragón y otras historias fantasticas
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Una tierra de Dragones. Un muchacho. Una flor. Y la bruja que embrujó a Abe Mazur, por no escogerla. Una fantasía de Caballería y brujerías muchas otras cosas más. La primera de varias historias fantásticas cortas. Mezcladas de mitología y leyendas.
1. Cap1 Una vista aérea Al Espiral

Los Personajes están basados en **VA de Richelle Mead**. Toma parte de las historias de Caballería, pero se inserta -de cierta forma- en el Universo VA.

* * *

_** Una vista aérea Al Espiral**_

Antaño, los Caballeros eran sólo de sangre noble. Nacían en el seno de familias de Caballeros, se casaban con las hijas de los Caballeros a los que servían como Escuderos y ascendían -eventualmente- como Caballeros.

La guerra contra los _Drago_ -los jinetes de los dragones negros- fue larga y cruenta, sangrienta e hizo más que diezmar a la población. Al inicio, acudieron a combatir los Caballeros y sus Escuderos. Los Novicios seguían en entrenamiento -pero muy pronto- serían llamados al combate. Y quedarían los más jóvenes, que no alcanzarían a ser realmente entrenados para combatir... y entonces, ¿qué harían?.

* * *

Algo inesperado pasó. Las hijas de los Caballeros -partiendo por las hijas del Rey- solicitaron ser entrenadas. Alegando que crecieron viendo las justas, oyendo historias y observando a padres, abuelos, tíos, hermanos y primos como entrenaban. Y reclamaron que -si no las dejaban, al menos, aprender a defenderse- todos morirían. ¡Y lo permitieron!. Muchas resultaron ser realmente superiores a sus hermanos y a otros varones de sus familias.

Observando esto, La Reina -Custodia del Reino y Regente en ausencia del Rey- convocó a todas las hijas de caballeros a rendir las pruebas, desde los 10 años. Edad en que lo hicieron los varones. Nadie pudo creer que esta convocatoria fuera real, ¡ni menos que 7 de 10 niñas aprobaran las pruebas! y entraran directo a entrenar.

Pronto, la primera camada de Escuderas salió a la batalla -como apoyo de los Caballeros- y cuándo fueron ascendidas a _Damas, _¡y recibieron a sus propios escuderos!.

* * *

Aún así, no fueron suficiente. Ya todos los hijos e hijos de la nobleza habían sido evaluados comenzado su evaluación -convocar a los no aptos era una receta para el desastre, la que ya habían pagado con sangre- y muchos Caballeros, Damas y Escuderos habían caído en batalla y se acercaban a su extinción si no ideaban otra forma de sobrevivencia.

Así que La Reina hizo una gran -e inaudita convocatoria- ¡A todos los niños y niñas, de costa a costa; de montaña a valle; nobles y plebeyos; a rendir las evaluaciones! Ya no quedaban quienes pudieran refutarlo, ocupados como estaban en cumplir los requerimientos del Reino.

Y de allí sacaron a la fuerza ganadora de esas batallas sin fin. De esos niños convertidos en jóvenes Escuderos y elevados en su momento a Caballeros, por su valor en batalla.

* * *

Así nació la nueva generación de Caballeros. Y eso se volvió tradición, se volvió común. Todos los niños -y niñas- de 10 años eran anualmente convocados y los que entraban al entrenamiento como novicios, ascendían a Escudero a los 15 años y eran tomados como aprendices por un Caballero.

El tratado de paz con los Drago permitió conseguir a los mejores Maestros de Dragones y varios ejemplares jóvenes. Y se creó lo que fue conocido como La Espiral. Un Torreón en la Escuela de Caballería -vacío en su interior- con una espiral de roca en su interior por la que se iba descendiendo, pasando diversas pruebas y desafíos.

Estos Maestros de Dragones también trajeron un conocimiento imposible de creer: Saltar en el Espacio Dimensional (entre lugares) y el Cambio de Forma, el desafío más difícil, peligroso y mortal de todos. Sí, saltar entre Dimensiones era difícil y podías quedar atrapado en el espacio entre dimensiones, pero eso igual era alguna parte. Pero el cambio de forma podía dejarte encerrado en una forma inerte, por toda la eternidad. Podrías ser una hoja, una roca, un animal -o peor- un dragón. Y allí estaba el problema. Porque los Caballeros y Damas Draconia combatían a los Dragones desde tiempos inmemoriales.


	2. Cap2 Rós, el muchacho que quería nadar

_**Rós, el muchacho que sólo quería nadar**_.

Rós nació en el seno de una familia de granjeros del mar. Desde niño era inquieto -diferente- escapando por la ventana para saltar hacia el mar. Sólo para nadar. Como todos los niños del Reino, era educado en casa, hasta los 10 años, edad en que-como todo niña y niño del Reino- era llamado a las Pruebas de Campo. Su padre no quería que entrara al Cuerpo de Caballeros del Rey -Los Draconia- pero no podía hacer nada para que no lo llamaran -o seleccionaran. Y -en efecto- fue convocado junto a toda su generación, a la Escuela de Caballería. Debía -como todos- rendir las evaluaciones que les indicarían si calificaba o no para ingresar como novicio a la Caballería del Reino.

Rós era sólo un muchacho campesino de 10 años sin un talento especial -o eso creía él. Pero entró allí como candidato y salió como Novicio.

* * *

Un grupo de Caballeros ya negociaba a tal o cuál novicio querrían como Escudero y en Rós pusieron sus ojos al menos unos cinco, cada cual haciendo peso con su rango. Pero dos tenían hijas en esa edad y ellos podrían pedir prioridad. Aún habían guerras por ganar y los niños debían seguir naciendo.

Los niños y niñas que no eran seleccionados, se distribuirían en las otras tareas productivas: cultivar, tejer, hilar, con artesanos, con pescadores, con mercaderes y cosas así. El padre de Rós sería compensado por la pérdida de su hijo y aceptó a 3 aprendices -2 niños y 1 niña- hijos de sus vecinos. Él era el mejor de su zona. Idealmente, los niños debían servir como aprendices con otras personas, porque los padres ya les habían formado con sus propias habilidades.

* * *

Rós no era feliz. Era su destino, su camino a seguir era la Caballería -sería un bravo Capitán algún día- pero, nunca lo quiso así. Aún así, todo se le daba con facilidad. Blandía la lanza y la espada con fluidez, se movía con agilidad y aprendía de la Magia con esmero y mucha curiosidad. Porque le apasionaba -más que el salto entre dimensiones- el cambio de formas. Había _saltado _a una _flor_ su primera vez. La sensación de paz fue difícil de soltar, para volver a su propio cuerpo. Y fue allí que comenzó a cuestionar su realidad.

Era el favorito de muchas niñas -sin que le atrajera ninguna. Tampoco alguno de sus compañeros varones. Simplemente, no le atraía nadie.

* * *

A los 12 años, pudo entrar a La Espiral por primera vez. Entonces comprendió porqué debían combatirlos. Eran nefastos, dañinos y muy crueles. También estaban aquellos que dieron mal un salto en el cambio de forma ¡Y zas!, quedaron como dragones hasta el final de los tiempos, pues los dragones eran casi inmortales, muriendo sólo si eran exterminados.

"¿Estás feliz, Rós?", Oh. Claro, Lois. La hija del Caballero Loir. Dulce, sonrosada y complaciente. Y muy posesiva de él.

"Estuve en la Espiral, Lois", dijo, cansadamente.

"¡Oh, lo oí!"; abrió los ojos como platos, "algunos saltaron a una forma de dragón y tú... a una flor", dudó, al final.

"Y se burlaron de mí!".

* * *

"Fuiste el primero en saltar y salir del cambio... ¡llevas sólo dos años entrenando en Magia y superaste a muchos con más tiempo", se acercó más, invadiendo su espacio personal y poniendo una mano fría en su brazo, "¿tenías miedo?, ¿a qué le temes?".

"A los dragones. Los ví y me paralicé. No pude hacer nada".

"¡Tienes 12 años!", protestó ella.

"¿Cuánto punteaste en los test, Lois?".

"Creo que Minimum Delta. Sabía que no entraría, igualmente. Mi madre es tejedora. Yo tomé estoy aprendiendo para serlo, pero lo sabes, ¿cierto?", se preocupó. A veces, las hijas de Caballeros que no punteaban, no conseguían Caballeros por esposos.

"Yo obtuve un Alpha Prima. Aún así, me paralicé".

"Ya pasará", sonrió la niña. "Mi madre cocinó hoy. Quiere que vengas".

"¿Tu padre lo permite?".

"Obvio", se encogió de hombros, tirando de él.

* * *

Obvio, se dijo Rós. Los Caballeros Loir y Nelec lo peleaban para sus hijas. Primero, debería pasar las pruebas de Escuderías. Luego, sería asignado a un Caballero para ser su aprendiz. Tras algunos años -y siendo considerado apto- sería elevado a Caballero. Recibiría una renta acorde, habitaciones y se le permitiría -formalmente- cortejara una joven de su círculo. A la hija de un Caballero o a una Dama. Era más bien mirado si cortejaba a la hija de su Caballero Guía. Y el Caballero Lois le ponía a su preciosa hija -delicada como la espuma del mar que tanto añoraba- bajo sus ojos. Pero también lo hacía el Caballero Nelec con su hija Nela -la de negras trenzas-. Sus propias compañeras novicias eran orgullosas de sus estatus e inalcanzables para aquellos muchachos -hijos de Caballeros- que no puntearon para ingresar al noviciado. Eran muy difíciles de cortejar -de igual a igual- y muchas se casaban con Caballeros, no con muchachos imberbes.

Pero a Rós no le interesaba el matrimonio. Al fin había encontrado su camino, su verdadera vocación: _él quería ser una flor_.

* * *

A los 14 años, pudo asistir a su primer baile. Serían anunciados los novicios que habían aprobado su periodo de Noviciado y entrarían a tiempo parcial como aprendices por algunos Caballeros, previo a ingresar a la Escudería.

Al Caballero Nelec le fue asignada una joven novicia de 15 años -el interés romántico de su hijo mayor, de 17 años, aprendiz del Armero real- y no pudo tomar a Rós, dejando su camino libre al Caballero Loir. Y a Lois en un futuro no muy lejano.

A Rós le quedaba muy poco tiempo para intentar un salto a un _hermoso valle lleno de flores del que oyó y poder transformarse en una flo_r. Hermosa y efímera y en paz.

* * *

Lois -obviamente- insistía en bailar con él. Esa niña no entendía de sutilezas, ¿cierto?. De seguro, gustaba de muchachos mas atractivos y más situados que él. debería ir a bailar con ellos.

Apenas pudo, salió del baile y se fue al torreón, en dónde lo alcanzó Lois.

* * *

"¿En qué piensas?".

"La prueba del foso. Quiero echarle un ojo previo a mañana".

"¿Eso no es hacer trampa?".

"Hacer trampa es mapear la prueba y la ubicación del dragón. Yo quiero ver el foso. La altura, la profundidad".

"Te acompaño".

"A la cúspide. Solamente".

"¡Oh!, voy por mi pastel y mi manta, espérame!". Volvió muy pronto, con un gran trozo de pastel y una _bellísima flor roja -de largo tallo- en la boc_a. Si era una broma, a él no le pareció. La flor era hermosa. Y su fragancia casi lo aturdió.

"¿Y esa flor?".

"Le llaman _Rosa_. Es de una tierra muy lejana, hermosa, ¿cierto?".

"Mucho". _Rosa. Ahora quería ser una Rosa. Como esa Rosa, de largo tallo, y ese color_.

* * *

En el torreón, Lois se acomodó en un banco de piedra -bajo la luz de la luna azul- y se puso a comer. Rós tomó _la rosa_ con su mano y la ocultó en su espalda. Debería cruzar el foso y -al hacerlo- visualizar su destino o vocalizarlo. Así que dijo _el lejano lugar de esta rosa. El hogar de esta rosa_. Pero algo salió mal. Muy mal. Esa simple flor provenía de un otro lugar llamado _Turquía_. Y Rosa también era nombre femenino. Por lo que Rosa provenía del país de Turquía.

Sólo el rugido del dragón negro se oyó en la oscuridad. Y Lois -aterrada- corrió hacia la fiesta, el corazón desbocado y lágrimas en los ojos. Porque -a su entender- Rós acababa de ser devorado por el dragón de la Espiral.


	3. Cap3 Sólo quería ser una flor

_**Sólo quería ser una flor**_

"¡Por lo más sagrado!, ¡qué me golpeó!", chilló Rós, intentando levantarse. Oh, no había resultado ser una flor -o esa flor, La Rosa- aparentemente. ¿Dónde estaba?, tampoco había flores cerca -o Rosas- o nada. Y había sólo oscuridad. Y algo andaba muy mal con él. Se sentía muy cansado. Así que dormiría -nada más podría hacer- y en la mañana -si la había- vería que más hacer.

Sí. Amanecía en ese lugar. Lo supo porque el sol le cocinó la cabeza. Así que abrió los ojos y notó el paisaje. Nope. No era el Espiral -con su foso oscuro, hogar del dragón negro- o algún lugar que conociera. En lontananza oía el mar...o algo similar. Y no había flores. ¿Qué falló?, todo. Al parecer. ¿Era mejor que su vida en la Escuela?, aún no lo sabía.

* * *

Y entonces sí lo noto. Algo muy mal le estaba pasando. ¡La cabeza le pesaba!, la movió -de un lado a otro- y vio... ¡Y vio un largo cabello oscuro!. Oh, por lo más Sagrado, ¡Qué le había pasado!. Y algo más se había movido. Así que bajó la vista... pero algo -a la altura del pecho- se la bloqueó. ¿Pechos, tenía pechos, como una mujer?, eso significaba que ¡Ahora era una mujer y en un lugar muy muy lejano!. Y esos pechos superaban a los de Lois, Nola y muchas otras novicias y chicas de su edad. ¡Y no podía parar de moverlos!, como haría cualquier muchacho que despertara como una chica -Y había pasado más de una vez-. Sip. Era una niña. Y ahora quería verse. ¿Era más linda que Lois o Nola?. Seguía con su inteligencia, pero ahora parecía tener otros intereses. Su apariencia, por ejemplo. En el suelo seguía la rosa. Rosa sonaba como nombre de niña -pensaba ahora- y al llamarse Rós, era lo más indicado. Sería esa Rosa al fin. Se llamaría como ella. Su nombre era Roza.

* * *

En un charco de agua clara, pudo verse al fin. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como su cabello. La piel le recordaban a esos frutos alargados -exóticos- que adoraba su madre... ¿cómo se llamaban?, ¡almendras!. Ese era el color. Y era más linda que muchas niñas del Reino. Ahora era Roza y era feliz así... y no volvería más ni menos... atrás.

Tomó un baño -largo y profundo- para conocer mejor su nuevo cuerpo. Habían cosas nuevas -¡muy nuevas!- y otras, excitantes. No era más alta, ¡pero tenía muchas curvas!, y algo más. Algo que no esperaba y que le choqueó. ¡Comenzó a sangrar!. Obvio. Era una chica. Eso le pasaba todo el tiempo a las chicas. Cada mes, de hecho, y sólo no pasaba cuándo llevaban un bebé en el vientre o ya no podían concebir. ¡Y ella no quería llevar un bebé en ella!. Rós era virgen -jamás se interesó en esas actividades tan gentiles o comunes en jóvenes de su edad- y esperaba que, como Roza, también lo fuera y no llevara un bebé. ¿Cómo saberlo?. Ese sangrado mensual era un alivio y así lo celebró. Así que se limpió, se protegió su zona sangrante y se vistió. Por suerte, su ropa estaba apenas usada. Era nueva. Era para el baile de La Rosa. Sonrió.

* * *

plop!, ahora encajaba!


	4. Cap4 Cuando se muere en la carne

_**Cuando se muere en la carne El alma busca su centro... En el brillo de una rosa**_

Fatma Mazur se moría. Había nacido con Sandozky -como su hermano Izak, hijo de la segunda esposa de su padre, Ibrahim- una rareza entre dhampirs, pero no entre morois. Y ella lo era.

Había querido a Janine, la Segunda, la dhampir, la gentil Guardiana de su madre -ya muerta, también por Sandozky- y ella la había tratado con dulzura y gentileza. Y más cuando su propio hijo había muerto. Ibrahim había pasado su síndrome a ambos hijos. Él no lo tenía activo. Pero dos pasivos -Él y su primera esposa, la moroi Meryem- generaban un activo. Fatma. Cuándo eso pasó, fue la misma Meryem quién le pidió que tomara a Janine como su segunda esposa. Él amaba a su esposa -a ambas- así que la tomó por mujer. El y todos los morois podían tomar dos esposas -una de cada raza (o una moroi y una humana, pero eso era más raro aún). El embarazo y parto de Fatma despertó el Sandozky en Meryem y la mató, en poco tiempo. No antes de ver nacer a Izak Mazur... también con Sandozky. Entonces lo comprendió. Ibrahim había sido maldecido. Por_ esa bruja_. Todo lo nacido con su sangre moriría, hiriéndolo cada vez más. Y ninguna de las dos quiso tener más hijos.

* * *

Fatma sabía que no era su culpa. Ni de su madre o Janine o Izak o su padre. Era la bruja. La _Reina_ de los morois que lo quiso como su esposo. Y cuando él escogió a la dulce Meryem y posteriormente a la aguerrida Janine -que sólo tenían en común su amor por él- los maldijo. Maldijo su sangre. Con un potente hechizo de tierra. _Irrompible_. Sólo con la muerte de él.

Entraba y salía de la inconsciencia. Como usuaria del Espíritu, no entraba y salía de una oscuridad. Entraba y salía de imágenes. De otros universos, sistemas y soles. Y entonces es que los vio. A los que montaban dragones y a los que los combatían. Eran capaces de saltar entre dimensiones y de cambiar formas. Y vio a alguien, reflejado en una poza de agua clara. Pero era un futuro... y en esa poza... se vio a sí misma. ¡Su yo en otra dimensión!. Salió de la inconsciencia -apenas, aferrando hebras de su vida- para abrir los ojos.

* * *

"Baba... _La Roza_... soy yo. Busca a La Roza. La reconocerás... vendrá. Me verás. Será otra oportunidad. No la veas como a mí. Sino como a ella".

"Fatma, Kizim..."

"Hay... otras moradas, Baba. Y nuestra _Roza_ viene de allá" y se fue, en un suspiro y sin dolor. Pero con su último aliento, alentó a su alma a cruzar al Reino de los Dragones y se configuró -nuevamente- en el vientre de una mujer.

* * *

¡ah!, eso me dolió. Pero Fatma escogió volver.

* * *

La Canción El Rin del Angelito, de Violeta Parra... me prestó sus versos, los del título.


	5. Cap5 Anidando

_**El alma busca su diana... En el misterio del mundo... Que le ha abierto su ventana **_

Roza caminó lentamente por todo su nuevo hogar. Y, al atardecer, vio algo que la sobrecogió. Un grupo de mujeres y hombres -vestidos de negro absoluto- llorando en un cortejo. Alguien había muerto. Y eso le causó un dolor que casi la partió en dos. Cayó al suelo, gritando. Las lágrimas corrieron sin control por sus ojos. Uno de ellos -una mujer- se acercó a socorrerla. Pero se paralizó al verla. retrocedió, haciendo un gesto contra el mal de ojo.

* * *

"¡Ibrahim!", gritó, "¡Ibrahim!". Un hombre y varios asistentes del cortejo corrieron a ellas. El hombre frenó en seco. "¿Será posible?", balbuceaba la mujer.

"¿Quién... eres, niña?", le preguntó el hombre, abrazando muy fuerte a la mujer.

"Roza".

"¿Sólo Roza?".

"¿Qué más debería tener?", dudó Roza, levantándose. Miraron su ropa con extrañeza y ella, la de ellos.

"Soy... Ibrahim Mazur. Mi padre era Mustafá Mazur. Ése el nombre de mi familia. Mazur", explicó.

"Soy hija de un campesino del mar. Pero mi familia no tiene eso, nombre. Ahora sólo soy Roza".

* * *

"No... eres de este lugar". Era una afirmación. Fatma había muerto dos días atrás. El tiempo que les pidió que esperaran para enterrarla. Y ahora, allí estaba Roza.

"¿Alguien... ha muerto?".

"La mayor de mis hijas. Fatma".

"Lo lamento mucho... ¿guerras?", él negó. "Oh... ¿alimañas?", genérico para dragones. Podía servir. Él negó otra vez. "¿Qué... qué la mató?".

"Desde adentro. Nació enferma", respondió el hombre. Ibrahim. "Es lo que mató a nuestro hijo", abrazó a la mujer.

"Lamento lo de su hija", dijo a la mujer.

* * *

"Yo la amaba como propia. Como su madre amó a mi hijo. Ahora no tengo a ninguno". susurró la mujer, bajando la cabeza.

"¿Un... acto de magia?", dudó Roza, diciéndolo en voz alta, sin querer. Levantaron la cabeza, al mismo tiempo.

"Una maldición", susurró Ibrahim.

"¿Y... nadie pudo romperla?".

"¿Qué... sabes de esa magia, Roza?, dudó Ibrahim.

* * *

"Se... requiere una magia muy fuerte para romper las maldiciones. No... no conozco a nadie con esa fuerza... algo sé, pero... yo debía ser una Rosa. ¡No Roza!",dijo, casi incoherentemente.

"Nuestra Fatma... nos dijo que La Roza vendría... murió dos días atrás. Habló de otras... moradas y de que vendrías de allá... ¿de dónde eres, Roza?", dudó la mujer. "Fatma... también tenía ese cabello y esos ojos. Pero su piel no era como la tuya... y tampoco ese rostro".

"Ese rostro es el tuyo, mi Janie", le dijo Ibrahim.

* * *

"Es Fatma, en otra forma", dijo una anciana, acercándose. "Lo saben, ¿cierto?, ella se los dijo. Hay otras moradas. Fatma... está ahora en ella. Pero es ella misma. Ven, niña. Despídete de esta existencia. Te esperó, pero no podía estar aquí y contigo, al mismo tiempo" y la movió al cortejo. Allí, hizo abrir el ataúd, donde vio a la joven moroi de 14 años, muerta en paz. El cabello oscuro, la piel más clara, otras facciones... pero sí misma. Se había ido ya. "Fatma ya se fue. La maldición la mató. Esa bruja es fuerte y rencorosa".

"¿Quién es la bruja?".

"Tatiana. La Reina de los morois". Roza se volvió a ella. ¿Una Reina, haciendo brujería contra una niña?.

"¿Los morois... son los malos?".

* * *

"Los morois somos nosotros. Janine es dhampir -sólo su padre era moroi- Fatma era moroi -lo era su madre y lo es Ibrahim. La pregunta es... ¿qué eres tú?, te configuraste en un cuerpo humano -siendo moroi en tu vida anterior- ¿te hace eso una dhampir?. ¿parte moroi parte humana?. Por qué humana, no eres, Roza".

"Siempre he sido diferente. Nunca quise ir a la Escuela de Caballería. Y quise ser una flor -una Rosa- pero ahora soy sólo Roza".

"Eso nos basta. Ahora dejemos a Fatma dormir en paz. Su tiempo ya ha llegado a su fin entre nosotros", hizo un gesto y todos se acercaron, para decir las oraciones. Fatma había pedido que la cremaran en el desierto y llevaran sus cenizas a su amado jardín de rosas rojas de tallo largo.

* * *

Roza caminaba por el jardín -esparciendo las cenizas a dónde creían que harían falta- observando el origen de la rosa que generó todo. El Jardín de Fatma. Su elección había sido su creación. Sabía que no eran la misma. Eran un todo.

"Hay un ritual. Antiguo, de adopción. Creado para adoptar a miembros de la propia familia... ¿acaso dudan que sea ella?, no es Fatma. Pero es vuestra hija... La de ambos, Ibrahim y Janine. El rostro y los ojos. Roza es vuestra hija. No la dejen ir".

"Lo sabrán. Que no nació de mí o de Meryem".

"Mírala, Janine. Bien podría haber nacido cuando tú eras muy joven. Antes que Fatma naciera, incluso. Y la ocultaste para protegerla. Y allí está la prueba. Sana. Fuerte. Única".

"Si me acepta, la quiero como hija", dijo Janine.

"Si me acepta, la acepto como hija", repitió Ibrahim. Y la suerte de Roza se selló. Y llegó a su hogar, al fin.

* * *

Roza volverá en aventuras propias. Recuerden... los caballeros saltan entre planos... es posible que también los dragones.


End file.
